ihateothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 9)
The ninth season of Sims' Next Top Male Model. Locations * New York City, Episodes 1-5, 9-11 * Rio de Janeiro, Episodes 6-8 * Vila do Abraão, Episode 8 * Tokyo, Episodes 12-13 Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Igor Pavlov *'Bottom two:' Dag Abel & Yoav Rav-Paz *'Eliminated:' Dag Abel 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Juan Yap *'Bottom two:' Giacomo Roma & Joshua García *'Eliminated:' Joshua García 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' Giacomo Roma *'Bottom two:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni & Yoav Rav-Paz *'Eliminated:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni 'Episode 4' *'First call-out:' Yoav Rav-Paz *'Bottom two:' Daan Bul & Mateusz Bernard *'Eliminated:' Daan Bul 'Episode 5' *'Best photo:' Ajax Best, Igor Pavlov & Juan Yap *'Bottom two:' Charlie Nuttal & Mateusz Bernard *'Eliminated:' Charlie Nuttal 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' Yoav Rav-Paz *'Bottom two:' Igor Pavlov & Mateusz Bernard *'Eliminated:' Mateusz Bernard 'Episode 7' *'First call-out:' Juan Yap *'Bottom two:' Igor Pavlov & Wojtek Śusarski *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 8' *'Returned:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'First call-out:' Juan Yap & Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Bottom two:' Giacomo Roma & Igor Pavlov *'Eliminated:' Igor Pavlov 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Bottom two:' Giacomo Roma & Jérémy Vipond *'Eliminated:' Giacomo Roma 'Episode 10' *'First call-out:' Wojtek Śusarski *'Bottom two:' Ajax Best & Jérémy Vipond *'Eliminated:' Jérémy Vipond 'Episode 11' *'First call-out:' Wojtek Śusarski *'Bottom two:' Ajax Best & Oscar Watanabe-Husni *'Eliminated:' Oscar Watanabe-Husni 'Episode 12' *'First call-out:' Wojtek Śusarski *'Bottom two:' Juan Yap & Yoav Rav-Paz *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 13' *'Eliminated:' Yoav Rav-Paz *'Top three:' Ajax Best, Juan Yap & Wojtek Śusarski *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Wojtek Śusarski Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won Sims' Next Top Male Model. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. : The contestant shared the call-out with one or more other contestants. : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two. *In episode 5, Ajax, Igor & Juan won best photo as a group. *Episodes 7 and 12 featured non-elimination bottom twos. *In episode 8, all eliminated contestants returned temporarily and participated in the photo shoot, competing to return to the competition. In the end Oscar performed the best and returned permanently. 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom two. 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Group shoot *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' VMAN covers *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Calvin Klein editorial *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' TIGI Bed Head campaign *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Nude in groups with flowers *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Rio de Janeiro tourists *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Bathroom reflections *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Who wore it better? *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' Late night Chinatown *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Posing with past winners *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Dior campaigns *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' Gucci campaigns *'Episode 13 photo shoot:' L'Officiel Hommes Covers 'Makeovers' This was the first season to feature makeovers for multiple contestants. Previously only Clement in cycle 1 and Eui-jo in cycle 7 had received makeovers administered by the show. *'Ajax:' Bowl cut with undercut. *'Charlie:' Dyed ginger, trimmed. *'Daan:' Shaved sides, dyed darker. *'Giacomo:' Shaved sides *'Igor:' Bleached *'Jérémy:' Toned blue; later dyed platinum blonde, roots bleached *'Juan:' Shaved sides, dyed grey with black roots *'Mateusz:' Dyed darker, trimmed *'Wojtek:' Dyed black *'Yoav:' Bleached, toned pink